The Three
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: What if our favorite countries found out they were half bloods? What if our favorite countries were only 15-17? Read to find out.


Arthur Kirkland POV~

"Shut the 'ell up ye bloody wanker!" I yelled at America hitting him over the head with one of my old books.

"YO BRITAIN, DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR. MAN THAT REALLY HURT!" America yelled loudly in my face.

I felt a hand slowly inch it's way up my leg. Frog. "Oi ye bloody frog keep your hands to yourself!" I yelled jumping up before sitting back down again from all the weird looks I was getting.

Oh why do zou wound me so mon bien-aime Angleterre." frog said fake crying. He came closer and whispered in my ear. "I know zou love it but are just to afraid to show it mon petit lapin." I blushed deeply. The frog and I have been secretly dating for a while now, he wants to come out, but I'm to afraid of what the others think. The only other country that knows is Russia. Russia is one of the frogs oldest friends, and he literally begged me to let him tell him. Russia has been very supportive and has kept the other countries off our backs.

"England? France bother you, da?" Russia said in that creepy voice with that child-like smile on his face. "You like me take care, da?" he asked. I knew he was only doing this to keep up the act. I looked well more like side glanced at the frog and he barley nodded.

"Ah, no, no Russia that's fine," I said faking being scared, "but I will definitely keep the offer in mind." I looked over to the frog only to see him back up a little very slowly.

I looked around the room and smiled a little as I saw Germany, America, and Russia fighting about only god knows what, Spain, Prussia, and the frog talking about pervy stuff because that's what they do, Greece holding onto Japan's arms while he was sleeping, covered in cats I might add, Japan was talking to China while rubbing Greece's arm, Italy was hanging off of Germany talking about all the different types of different pastas and how to prepare them, Romano was hiding behind Spain and spouting a few choice words every once in a while. I looked around the room once more only to see someone that I hadn't before. He looked like America, but had a bit longer hair with a curl instead of that annoying cowlick, he also has violet eyes instead of blue, and was holding a polar bear cub? I think his name starts with a "C" Cen.. Can... Canada, yes that's it.

I walked up to Canada. "Ello Canada." I said he jumped as if he was surprised to have someone talk to him.

"Oh, 'ello England." Canada said extremely quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?" I replied slightly smiling at the soft smile I got from Canada.

"Oh I've been fine." I replied.

All of the sudden a flash of white light blinded me for a moment. When the light faded all the other nations in the room looked years younger. Canada, America Russia, Germany, Japan, Italy, and Romano looked 15, Spain, Prussia, Greece, and I (after looking on my phone) looked 16, and France and China looked 17.

"What the bloody 'ell happened!" I shouted as the frog walked over to me.

"YO BRITAIN! DUDE WHAT DID YOUR STUPID SO NOT HEROIC MAGIC DO!" America from beside Russia, Germany, and Italy, all of whom had covered their ears.

"Amerika no scream da?" Russia said looking dizzy. America whispered something in his ear, and Russia seemed to brighten up quite a lot.

"It wasn't- BLOODY 'ELL!" I screamed when I saw a monster standing in the middle of the conference room table. I can't even describe what the monster looked like. The closest I can come up with is a Hydra/Chimera mix.

"MON DIEU! QU'EST-CE QUE?" France yelled grabbing onto my arm tightly.

Greece jumped awake, looked at the monster and pulled out a dagger that seemed to be made out of bronze.

"MEIN GOTT! WO HABEN SIE EINEN DOLCH ZU BEKOMMEN!" Germany yelled pulling Italy closer to him. I could see where Germany was coming from we were all checked for weapons before entering the meeting room. They even took away Russia's vodka.

Greece jumped onto the table facing the monster. The monster charged at him and he dogged it. The monster fell of the table and ran into a wall creating a crater almost as big as Russia. Greece jumped onto the monster's back and stabbed it with the dagger. The monster after screeching and thrashing around for awhile finally stopped moving and turned to dust. Greece quickly opened one of the many windows and started throwing the dust into the ever changing winter wind.

"Come." he said running out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked dragging France behind me.

"To Camp Half Blood. You're demigods."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry forgot to put the translations up!

French:  
Angleterre- England  
mon petit lapin- my little rabbit  
Mon dieu- my god  
Qu'est-ce que- what is that

German-  
Mein Gott- My god  
Wo haben Sie einen Dolch zu bekommen- where did you get that dagger

Russian-  
Da- yes  
Amerika- America 


End file.
